


A Dog in Wolf's Clothing

by UndeadRobins



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: JD really needs to learn not to tease the hand that could bite him...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	A Dog in Wolf's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely set in the same universe as [Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/593989), in which the Seven are all werewolves.
> 
> Written for [Drabble_Zone on Dreamwidth](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/), for the prompt "Work like a dog".

“Good boy, Buck. Fetch.”

Buck growled at both JD and the stick he’d thrown, teeth bared, ears flattened.

“That’s probably not a good idea, kid,” Vin warned the younger man. “You know he don’t like being treated like a dog.”

No matter how much Buck liked JD and thought of him as a brother, there were limits to how much he could stand – especially when he’d been in wolf form all day. 

With a final growl, Buck shuddered and started his transformation. Soon he was standing on two feet instead of four, naked as the day he was born. He grabbed the stick from the ground and swung it in his hand.

Vin shook his head as JD started to run. He wouldn’t have enough time to shift, so it was a two-legged race this time. Buck had the wider stride, even in human form, but JD had the advantage of youth – and the desire to avoid being hit with the stick. Even if Buck was still playing, which he probably was, he wouldn’t hesitate to give the kid a few swift smacks. 

“My money’s on JD,” Ezra said, coming up behind Vin.

Vin reached a hand out. “You’re on.”


End file.
